


Rain of Tears

by humeurvagabonde



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Gallavich, Lies, M/M, Prison, Tears, break up??, not THAT angst but still
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humeurvagabonde/pseuds/humeurvagabonde
Summary: Ian est malade, Mickey l'aime, les choses ne sont pas aussi faciles qu'ils auraient aimés.(écrit en 2016 - repost)





	Rain of Tears

Personne n'avait su à quel point Mickey avait été brisé lors de sa rupture. Il savait que Ian était malade, forcément qu'il le savait et qu'au fond ce dernier s'en voulait juste de ne pas être à la hauteur de son petit-ami. Mais, bordel, Mickey avait eu envie de crever à cet instant.

" - Est ce que c'est ta façon de rompre avec moi ? "

Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer, ne pas..

" - Oui. "

Okay, de toute évidence ça allait être un peu plus dur que prévu.

" - Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème ? T'es sérieux la ? "

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Mickey et Ian devaient rester ensemble contre tout, et même si c'était poétiquement vu et revu c'était la vérité.

" - Je suis pas normal ! Je suis putain de malade !

\- Je peux t'aider ! Je veux t'aider !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être réparé, je ne suis pas brisé ! "

Mickey sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer mais il sentit quelques larmes s'échapper, puis pleurer en silence sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ian le regardait, sans émotion au départ, puis au fur et à mesure que Mickey pleurait le rouquin s'avança doucement. Il prit les mains de Mickey dans les siennes et lui dit :

" - Mickey.. Tu mérites tellement mieux.. Ne pleure pas.. Ne rend pas la chose plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est déjà s'il te plait. "

Le fils des Milkovich sentait son cœur se briser en mille morceaux, comment Ian pouvait-il lui dire ça ?

" - Mick, je..

\- Je t'aime. "

Il l'avait dit comme ça, sans préparation mentale, c'était sorti tout seul et maintenant il était horrifié. Horrifié de se retrouver face à ses sentiments qu'il avait toujours voulu cachés. Il ne parlait pas uniquement que de l'amour puisque c'était la seule fois qu'il le ressentait et au vu de la tournure des événements, Mickey espérait que ce soit la seule fois. De plus il n'était pas sûr de vouloir oublier Ian ; ni même de ne plus être amoureux de lui. Parce que malgré tout, être tombé amoureux de Gallagher avait eu beaucoup d'effet positif sur Mickey. Il se sentait mieux, plus libre aussi et surtout se sentait bêtement heureux. Embrasser son copain, lui tenir la main, le prendre dans ses bras après avoir fait l'amour, tous ces petits détails le comblaient de joie.

" - Je t'aime, mais tu mérites mieux.

\- Ta gueule Gallagher. "

Contre toute attente cela fit sourire Ian. Mickey avait envie de tout casser juste pour le récupérer. Il était si proche de lui mais semblait tellement ailleurs. Dans un autre monde. Un monde où la bipolarité n'existe pas et dans lequel la société n'existe plus.

" - Je suis désolé Mickey.

\- Mon cul ouai. "

Ian monta les marches et se retourna juste à temps pour voir une jeune femme blonde pointer un pistolet sur Mickey. Il cria et le brun se retourna, assénant par réflexe un coup de poing sur la tête de Sammi qui, encore plus énervée, se mît à lui courir après. Apparement elle était prête à le tuer. Mickey, avant de disparaître au bout de la rue hurla :

" - On se retrouvera Gallagher ! N'espère pas me virer de ta vie ainsi ! "

Et Ian sourit. Mickey allait se battre pour lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ian apprit que Mickey était en prison à cause de sa querelle avec Sammi. Svetlana lui demanda d'aller le voir, lui rappelant que Mickey ne l'aimait que lui. Alors il était là, assis sur une de ces putain de chaises devant cette putain de votre. Face à Mickey. Mickey avec les yeux rouges, d'immenses cernes et dont seul le sourire illuminait son visage était visiblement heureux qu'il soit là.

" - Tu es venu..

\- Comme d'habitude, tu t'es fourré dans un sale pétrin.

\- On dirait bien.

\- Tu sors quand ?

\- Si jme tiens bien dans huit ans.

\- Huit ans ?

\- Ouai. "

Mickey crevait d'envie de briser cette glace, de le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer que tout allait bien se passer. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

" - Tu m'attendras ? osa-t-il finalement demander.

\- Tu me demandes de t'attendre huit ans alors que l'on a rompu hier ?

\- Ouai. Je sais que tu m'aimes encore, et c'est le cas pour moi aussi. "

La cloche retentit, signe que les prisonniers devaient rentrer et que l'heure des visites était finie. Ian n'avait toujours pas répondu.

" - Tu m'attendras, hein ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Dis le, s'il te plait. "

Un "Milkovich" sonore retentit du bout de la pièce. Mickey ravala son "va te faire foutre" car il était à peu près sûr que ça ne lui vaudrait que des emmerdes en plus.

" - Mens s'il le faut.

\- Je t'attendrais. "

Et Mickey lu quelque part dans les yeux rouge de Ian qu'il n'avait pas vraiment dit la vérité.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'une longue pluie de larmes silencieuse n'arrêtait pas de couler sur ses joues.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @humeurvagabonde


End file.
